Faux News
this is news? an article in the ‘Daily News’ (nydailynews.com) titled “Rick Santorum tells audience that ‘smart people’ will never be on his side” caught my attention today, and i wanted to drive home this point, and maybe get some more people asking questions, and asking more from their news services. the actual quote from Santorum, a man i don’t agree with and do not like in any way, and have no interest in supporting or defending, is as follows: > “We will never have the media on our side, ever, in this country,” Santorum said, > according to video posted by Right Wing Watch. “We will never have the elite, > smart people on our side, because they believe they should have the power to tell > you what to do.” let’s take a look at what he is saying, by actually reading the words, and not inferring hidden meanings, shall we? ‘We will never have the media on our side, ever, in this country’ … bold statement, and pretty much proven right by the article reporting on it. ‘We will never have the elite smart people on our side’ … another point i more or less agree with; the elite smart people, he goes on to say, are the ones that believe they should have the power to tell you what to do. the irony here, of course, is that Santorum is basically classifying himself as an elite smart person, because he is attempting to tell people what to do, by virtue of having an opinion on how things should be done. but i digress, the point being; people who believe THEY are right are the so-called ‘elite’ smart people. and i would agree completely with Santorum that elite smart people from all political factions probably are not on his side. nowhere in his words does he imply that 1) republicans are stupid or 2) democrats are smart. you’re reading into that, and the ‘news’ is helping you see it that way. so… you have a ‘news’ site that posts ‘news’ with lies for headlines, and you’re going to continue sifting through their articles and expending effort to question their motives? or are you going to stop paying attention to the news, and stop rewarding them by reading what they are saying, if you know it to be lies. demand more from your news sources, or else this is the crap we’re left with. additional thought; why the fuck do we care about anything santorum says or does? is he running for president or something? i thought romney was the guy… this is like caring about Lady Gaga’s new dress. it means absolutely nothing. diesel burgers a friend of mine shared this preposterous article with me, and i wanted to share it with you, but… i don’t want to link to it. i don’t want anything to do with it. needless to say it is an article in the NY Times. ok, sorry, it’s a ‘blog’, that is AFFILIATED EXPLICITLY with the NY Times. the top of the page says ‘The New’ FUCKING ‘York Times.’ the article happens to deal with charbroiling burgers and diesel emissions. of course. makes perfect sense. the heart of the article is this paragraph: “Mr. Welch came across the statistic by comparing data on different particulate sources in the South Coast Air Basin, an area that contains Orange County, and nondesert portions of surrounding counties, including Los Angeles and Riverside. Charbroiled burgers emit 33 pounds of particulate matter per 1,000 pounds of meat cooked, he noted, so a typical 1/3-pound patty would emit five grams of particles before hitting a diner’s palate. It would take a diesel truck emitting 35 milligrams per mile for 143 miles to equal the same amount of soot.” let me put that in plain English for you (eep, how arrogant of me.) Mr. Welch attests that charbroiled burgers emit 33 pounds of particulate matter per 1,000 pounds of meat cooked. a typical 1/3-pound patty would then, supposedly, emit 5000mg of particles into the atmosphere. It would take a diesel truck emitting 35 milligrams per mile for 143 miles to equal the same amount of soot. MISSING THE POINT ENTIRELY… that you are comparing the soot from burning charcoal and meat with burning pure diesel. there’s a twitter feed on the right, if you needed a bigger indicator your ‘news’ is BULLSHIT.